


ode and perfume

by leviski



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviski/pseuds/leviski





	ode and perfume

一艘飞船的尾巴在天边消失了，没有在地面投下影子。接着鲸群一样的舰队驶过沙海上空，把夕阳割裂成边缘泛黑的好几块。它们看起来有些透明，从天边的沙丘上浮现，又在另一边凭空消失。像是有一环隐形的分界线，把这景象紧紧圈在太阳边上。

　　再过几年卢克将知道，他看到的是某个在场的人眼里，宇宙最危险的飞船比赛，它还未开始，所以那些庞然大物只是在缓慢滑行，过一会就将跃进光速，卢克只看到最安宁的部分。

　　那时候他六岁，第一次见到“它”。

　　这事有点儿难以解释。

　　就像人类的寿命有个平均数，大多数语言，不管构词习惯多么迥异，通过有整合功能的机器人，使用它们的人都有了交流的可能。十三年后本.肯诺比将这么对他说：一个更文明的时代。如果卢克看过所有典籍的话，他会知道自己所处的这个时代和以前没什么不同，宇宙在很久前就是这个样子。杂乱的大小不一的球体，假如去过足够多的地方，你会想它究竟为什么这么布置：像是从空白里自行生长出来，更广袤的太空反倒比能踩上去的星球可靠得多，但这些有规律可循的缝隙也被飞船和探测器填满了，所以从某种意义上来说，他们都飘浮在宇宙中间，田园牧歌的时代就算存在，也离他们太过遥远，没有能保存下来的记录。很难相信你的生命会和别人的自动连接到一起。

　　欧文和贝鲁隐约地跟他提过这事，你和你的灵魂伴侣——大多数人选择这么称呼——会时不时地看到对方眼里的景象，它更像是幻觉，提醒你在宇宙另一边还有其他人的生活。宇宙的另一边，重重航线，星云的另一边，意味着大多数人终其一生都没法找到这幻觉的来源。

　　每个人都太无力了，无论是在宇宙面前，还是在这奇怪的选择机制面前。但是卢克没有想这么多，他当时的确是一个孩子。将要落下的太阳把地平线染成醉醺醺，上浅下深的红色，就像什么小而细碎的东西在那里沉淀下来。飞船的银色外壳丝毫不受干扰地闪光，周遭带着深蓝色星空——它们是那么漂亮。而卢克看着这个别人送给他的片段悬在沙丘之上，觉得浑身上下都注满了恩赐。

　　然后是更多的细节。

　　一个晚上，大概是和平时没什么区别的晚上。他去把空气冷凝机调到夜间模式，这件事他没法自己做。阀门只有他们的WED15才能操纵得了，这个小机器人一向很暴躁，现在它滴溜溜地转圈，跟他说着什么。

　　“你的第四根机械臂坏了。”卢克重复道。

　　他停了一会，“因为你试着用它敲水管。”

　　作物如果没有被罩子和湿气保护起来的话，在夜间很快会全部死掉。“你为什么要那么做？”WED15的履带很旧了，它卡在一块小石子上没法动弹，嘀嘀咕咕地解释着什么。

　　卢克没工夫仔细听，他现在必须去托什的铺子一趟。他蹲下身，把插槽的基座拧开，“你那根机械臂是什么型号的？”

　　现在想起来，那晚的小意外可能必须发生。不是说有什么更奇怪的力量操纵这一切，而是说，再没有更合适的时机了。太阳才落下没多久，所以凉风不至于刺骨，而月亮的光还不足以照亮沙地上来时的痕迹——就像被风细细的手指碾过。卢克把飞梭摩托停在铺子外面，等到出来的时候，他一眼就看到了座位上的东西。

　　一颗星星。

　　他屏住了呼吸：一个新的，来自宇宙另一边的礼物。它在黑夜里浅浅地浮动着，几小团星云雾气一样开合。星星面朝他的一面发亮，卢克试探着走近，它像是注意到他，很快地飞了过来，照得卢克眼睛都很难睁开。

　　适应光线后他可以更仔细地观察它，蓝绿相间，每种颜色都像镀满阳光一样闪闪发亮，有好几处放射状的台风云系，它非常小，刚好能被他捧在手里。卢克朝摩托的方向迈开一步，它紧紧地跟了上去。

　　一个猜想出现在他脑海里。为了验证它，卢克往右很急地走了两步，星星有些慌张地飞过去，随后停下来，警惕地盯着他。

　　卢克咧嘴笑了起来，他发动摩托，缓慢地往回行驶，蓝绿色的小星球一直浮在他右肩旁边，就像白天你永远也不可能甩开太阳一样，但是这颗小星星怎么能和太阳相比呢？它只能照亮一丁点黑夜，光芒就消失在冷风里了。卢克这么想着，奇怪地燃起了斗志，他把油门狠狠踩到底，飞梭摩托立刻冲了出去。

　　星星跟着他，在激起的沙尘里画出一道颠簸的线，卢克七歪八拐，也没能把它甩开，仿佛它大部分的能量不是用来发光，而是用来紧紧地黏住他。前方有一道裂谷，边上凸出的石块黑漆漆地挡住路，卢克在绕过它们的时候几次和星星撞上，他太快乐了，心脏都鼓动着提了起来，尽管这个发光的小球体只是幻影，但卢克那么想要抓住它，就像正在下坠的人会做的一样。

　　下坠，他想。

　　摩托飞到裂谷上方，卢克把反重力引擎调到中档。

　　风呼啸着穿过他的头发，往上能看到两边黑黢黢的断崖，和中间深蓝色的夜幕，在这一背景之上星星朝他俯冲了过来，比他下落的速度还要快，一小丛光在黑夜中努力地抖动，仿佛这颗流星的目的地就是他一个人。卢克意识到，让它紧跟他的这力量比重力还要强大。

　　星星在风里贴近他的鼻梁，让他的眼里都是金色的，饱含暖意的光。在这时一个想法击中了他，他早就该意识到的，或者说他刻意地不去想它：在这些表象背后是另一个活生生的人。如果星星有眼睛，卢克想，蓝绿相间，他就能在这里面看到他自己了。

　　车尾的缓冲装置发出吱嘎声——碰上了岩石，已经接近谷底，卢克用力地来回按那几个按钮，随着几下轰鸣，摩托堪堪停在地面上空。

　　他俯下身找回自己的呼吸，星星又回到他的右肩旁边，安慰地一闪一闪。

 

　　他回去的时候欧文站在农场外面，有些焦心地来回踱步。“是什么让你花了这么久？”

　　其他人看不见他所看到的，即使欧文就在星星边上也一样，他打量着卢克和摩托：“你钻进沙子里了吗？”

 

　　躺回床上的时候他发现，星星变大了一点。这说明坐飞船的人正在靠近它，过了一会他能看清海岸线的形状，随后是更多微小的细节。台风云旋转和移动的时候，所覆盖的陆地部分泛起更深更浓，苔藓般的绿意——丛林的海洋。

　　他翻下床，去找他的预备课本，它很奇怪地是纸制品，可能电子投影没法在所有环境下运行。在星球部分的西南象限，卢克找到了那个名字——卡希克。

　　星星凑到他边上，勉强照亮印刷字体。中环，丛林行星，几千米高的树木……他接着往下读：伍基人的故乡。

　　卢克合上书，小小的卡希克也像在看着他。他隔着这个他与另一个人之间，唯一能找到的联系，轻轻地发问了，尽管他清楚自己不会得到回答。你还能带我去多少地方呢？他想。

　　答案是很多很多，足够他把星球部分的目录画满。

 

　　卢克第一次遇到韩的时机算不上最好，他刚刚脱离过去的生活——不是离开，家庭化为灰烬了。他只能沿着老本规划好的路线到奥德朗去，一边想着下一步会发生什么，没法对一个他刚知道名字的人给予更多注意，尽管后来卢克的确被他吸引。

　　这有可能吗？他问自己，如果你注定和另一个人联接一生，那么还有爱上别人的可能吗？使他在过去看到幻象的力量似乎微不足道，如果它只是个建议呢？毕竟人的情感太过复杂，不可能被简单的所谓命运决定——这个词多荒谬啊，和飞船穿梭，恒星衰竭的宇宙毫不相称。

　　他会有很多选择。卢克选择营救投影里的女孩，选择留下，选择在韩离开时表现出恰当的气愤。看看你周围吧，他这么说，也确实是这么想的。韩看起来对一切力量悬殊的冲突毫不在意，他不在意两种理念的对抗，不在意关于古老原力的信仰，他不是不相信，只是完全清楚什么和自己无关，并且从中全身而退，卢克甚至有些嫉妒他的从容。“你觉得一个公主，和我这样的人……”

　　卢克还有选择。

　　那颗星星再次出现了，就在千年隼紧贴死星表面滑向他之前，像一个隐隐的提醒，卢克没法甩开它，随后韩的声音传到他耳朵里。男人的话穿过电流，他的声音那么熟悉又那么陌生，让他想起星系另一边的光，穿过时间和距离出现在他少年时代的黑夜中。“把这玩意炸了我们回家。”

　　卢克选择在这时发射。

 

　　韩朝他冲过来的时候卢克紧紧抓住了他，就像正在下坠的人，在绝望中会做的那样，下坠。他们碰在一起的姿势就像拥抱，这让卢克感觉自己的心脏轻微揪痛起来，他是那么快乐，仿佛身体朝一个命定的点坠落，而灵魂正向上跃起。所有人都看到他们了，韩的眼神炽热地洒到他身上。

　　我知道你会回来，卢克想，紧紧攥住韩的衣服，而对方握得他手臂发疼，那只能是你。

 

　　如果非得对别人提起，韩会说自己拥有过的东西很少。“很少”这个词过于委婉，但说实话他也不很在意。如果一个人打小就在各个星球间周转，新鲜感很快就会变得没有重量，在宇宙里飘浮可以非常可怕，目的地在远方这个事实带不来什么实质性的安慰，除非他不再寻求踏实感，对一切都冷眼旁观，包括自己的生活，而这一点韩始终没能做到。很多陪伴他至今的东西都是在这假装不在意里，轻飘飘地落到他身边，然后再也没离开的。比如千年隼，比如楚巴卡，比如很久之前，在他旁观龙虚空比赛时出现的双子太阳。

　　他那时候要参赛还不够格，要假装已经成年也很难，只能偷偷摸摸藏在人群里。观众所在的空间站上部是半球形，透过玻璃可以看到飞船停在起始点前，全都跃跃欲试。任何好飞行员都必须参加过这比赛，否则就是在说大话。他还有两年才到参赛年龄，韩想着，首先他得给自己弄来一艘船。

　　他观察这些庞然大物的形状，一边猜想发动机型号。在这时两轮红色的太阳出现在所有飞船即将前往的方向，它们的光和热有些虚幻，但看起来足够像一个陷阱，要把这个赛场熔化掉。韩揉了揉眼睛，确认自己没看错，然后他想的是：来不及了——

　　倒计时结束，人群爆发出欢呼，停在外面的飞船一瞬间消失在星空里，主办方的摄像依然跟进它们，并实时显示在巨幅投影上。

　　韩站在那儿想了一会，有十几个外星人从旁边挤过去。这个古老的诅咒还是找上他了。在远处，横着一道看不见的地平线，而太阳缓慢地沉到它之下。不论他往哪走，太阳始终在那个地方。

　　对宇宙里每一个人来说，没有什么必然。他这么安慰自己，尝试着不去在意这件事。问题是一天之内，他见到太阳的次数太多了些。

　　早上它们在他左肩慢吞吞地升起来，像两只红色水母，接着在他面前画弧线，最后结束在他身体右侧，周而复始。它们明明是恒星，却绕着一个人类转，韩受不了被它们看得紧紧的。但是很奇怪，这同时也给了他稳定感。不管他在哪里醒来，搭乘哪一艘飞船，两个小太阳始终在他身边，像精确坐标的原点，告诉他一切都还好。

　　这意味着真正看到双子太阳的那个人，一直安稳地待在某个星球上。对于韩来说这确实是一种安慰，尽管他不允许自己对找到对方这件事有所期待，但他很乐意被相同的恒星陪伴。得到千年隼后韩在仪表盘上设了三个钟表：当地时间，科洛桑标准时，剩下一种由两个太阳的起落决定，韩依靠角度确定它。

　　就算是千年隼有时候也会失灵的，但这个随身日晷从来都没背叛过他，韩觉得至少可以信赖它。再后来他在贾巴那儿惹了事，跑到塔图因，搭了一个老头和毛头小子上船，这两种人都容易给你招来麻烦，而韩从来不喜欢在任务里死人。

　　走私犯的直觉告诉他，自己必须离开了。叫卢克的小鬼时而非常聒噪，全然不顾经验差距，给他提了很多意见——这个年纪的男孩往往这样。韩想，第一次见到太阳的时候他多大来着？

　　男孩要他留下的样子比恒星还要刺眼，他只能移开视线。

　　连楚巴卡都提出异议。韩去过银河系的所有角落，奇怪的力量不用去找，他身边就有一个，卢克相信的原力和它比起来哪个更真实呢？他这么想着离开了义军基地，一边走一边想，试着找出头绪，还没等他想明白，肩膀旁的太阳就消失了。

　　它们出现在更远的地方，韩离开的方向，像一个提醒：有什么本该属于他的东西留在了那里。

　　宇宙流浪者的人生信条：可信任的人只有你自己，但是永远不要怀疑你的旅伴。千年隼，楚巴卡，两轮太阳，意外来到他船上的男孩。不管那是直觉，还是其它什么东西，都再明确不过地告诉他，是时候回去了。

 

　　战斗结束后他们有时间庆祝一会儿。森林边上有块空地，刚好够架起篝火，地表人员很早就过去了，韩和卢克被剩在后面，深一脚浅一脚地穿过丛林朝那儿赶去。

　　前面人走过的痕迹已经被树枝和藤条盖住，他们在其中艰难前行。现在是傍晚，橙红色的阳光穿过叶片，道道光束箭一样射到草地上，走路使他们的衣服被汗水浸透了。他们没有说话，韩觉得这是因为自己刚才太不冷静，他下了船就跑到卢克那儿，确保所有人都能看见他们撞到一起，结果现在他们都低着头一言不发，专心绕开脚下的水坑。

　　他当时确实有些冲昏头脑，可能是人群太热烈了，可能他也刚从生死线上回来，可能，韩想，那个诅咒，或者祝福，可能——

　　最后是卢克先开的口。“你为什么回来了？”

　　男孩问得不合时宜，但是它是一个机会。

　　“你知道他们说的那种，什么灵魂，古老迷信的什么玩意，”他摆出一副轻蔑的态度，“你见过它吗？”

　　卢克盯着他，像要从他嘴唇上读出这个问题的温度，一个笑出现在他的眼角。“我见过它。”

　　“大概是同样的道理，有些反常，差不多那样的把戏，然后我就在这儿了。”

　　他们接着往前走，卢克掏出小刀，把面前一丛藤蔓割开。“老实说，我觉得它没那么可靠，有些人的生活没什么可看的。”

　　“如果你是说新东西的话，确实。”但是人怎么才能不被自己之外的生活吸引呢？韩想，除非你瞧不起它，否则这一丁点向往就会继续生长，直到变成一团乱麻，我们有多容易爱上和自己本不相干的人啊。

　　“说到新的东西，”卢克说，“在过去我见得很少，所以都记得很清楚。”

　　他们走进一大片灌木丛里，树冠刚好高过头顶。韩不得不弯下身子，叶片窸窸窣窣打到他脸上，带着灰尘和阳光的气味。“在我十五岁的时候，商队带过来一只佩斯琴鸟。”

　　韩看不到他了，声音还能传过来，但是植物把他们阻隔开，他有些焦躁，大把的树叶和藤蔓在面前分开又合上，卢克的声音更远了一点。“它很害羞，离原产地又很远，挣脱绳子后跑到不知怎么跑到我家里来，陪着我们待了很久。”

　　韩继续往前走，叶片像鸟的翅膀，拂过他的脸颊。“它很喜欢蹭人的脸，就像这样。”

　　韩一头钻出了树丛，叶片哗啦一响，卢克已经在外面了，他的手停在空中，又收了回来。在快落下的夕阳照耀下，他的睫毛像琴鸟的尾羽，韩没法不去靠近他。

　　卢克朝他眨了眨眼睛，“最开始那只是个猜想。”

　　那是个猜想。源于一个怀疑，源于很多年前不经意的一瞥，从那时起寻找的道路就成型了，即使他偏离，要做的不过是完全地想念它，直到他在宇宙里的漂移和这条线交汇，直到——韩想，他还是应该把这一切归功于自己。人有多渺小啊，即使可以去往银河的任何地方，可他们还是被某种不知名的力量温柔地注视着。

　　太阳完全落下了，空地上，胜利的一方已经点起篝火。卢克脸上半明半暗，两颗太阳的光铺展在他皮肤上，韩没法让自己不去靠近他。

　　其他人开始呼唤他们，韩要做的是让所有人都看到。

　　END


End file.
